


Some theme park fun

by Nialll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1000 words, Desperation, Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, Holding, Niall Horan - Freeform, Not really watersports but idk just warning, Omorashi, One Shot, Pee, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, maybe there's some swearing in it I'm not sure but it definitely isn't used a lot, theme park, wet, yeah awesome huh exactly 1000!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialll/pseuds/Nialll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is enjoying his day at the theme park. Niall isn't enjoying it a lot - he has to go to the bathroom. Will he make it? (hands up for cheesy summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some theme park fun

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm hi guys! This is my first story on this site and my first story about One Direction! I hope you like it :) English isn't my first language, if you see any mistakes please correct me! There's omorashi in this, if you don't like that please don't read! Thank you!

It was a rainy day and, unfortunately, it was the day Niall and Harry decided to visit the theme park. They finally got a day off and it was stupid to waste it. Niall felt like his butt was freezing off thanks to the combination of low temperature and rain. The day was coming to an end and they had decided to leave. But then Harry saw his favourite rollercoaster. “Oh Niall, let’s just go on this one again alright?” Niall, who felt cold, tired and had to pee didn’t agree. “No, we’ve already been on this one. And the line is freaking long, it’s cold, I just want to go home.” “We’ve been waiting this whole day in lines, don’t complain now. And don’t you dare go cry about being cold, I told you to bring a jacket.”

Suddenly Niall felt someone push his back. “I’m going to close the door so no one’s able to get in line and we can close the rollercoaster at closing time. Do you want to get on it or not?” Harry quickly nodded and pushed Niall into the line. The security guard closed the door and before Niall could say anything they were locked in. “Great, thanks Harry.” He just had to hold his pee then and hope his toes didn’t freeze off. After half an hour he found out that this wasn’t so easy. His toes were still attached to his feet but the need to pee was growing. It was bad enough to have him squeezing his dick every few seconds. His pants were also wet from the rain and stuck to his legs and dick, which didn’t help at all.

Harry in the meantime was talking about something Zayn had said at breakfast, something that was so rude and offensive that he was already talking about it for at least ten minutes. Niall didn’t really pay attention though. He was focussed on crossing and uncrossing his legs, making it not obvious that he was putting his hand between his legs and trying to remember details about the ride. It started with a looping, which wasn’t so bad, but after that there were at least three drops. He was sure he wasn’t going to last and pee his pants on the ride. He whimpered thinking about it. The sound took Harry out of his story. “Are you even listening Niall? You’re still mad at me for wanting to go on one last ride before leaving?” Niall shook his head. “No it’s just.. I have to pee.” “Me too! I hope we won’t have to wait too long; I don’t want to get uncomfortable or something.” Niall was already past that stage. He was non-stop holding his crotch now and he could practically feel the water inside of him.

Suddenly he felt a bit escape his penis. The blonde gasped and grabbed at his crotch with the other hand too. He squeezed to make it stop. Harry stared at him. “Wow, do you have to go that bad? It’s probably just another hour or something, don’t worry!” “You’re not helping! Please just talk about something else!” Harry quickly restarted his conversation about Zayn and Niall tried to focus, he really tried. But the fact that his pee was trying to force his way out while he couldn’t do anything about it made it pretty hard. Soon enough Niall was back to squeezing and thinking about pee. Little dribbles were escaping him now and whenever he stopped the flow it would only be a couple of minutes before he started again. He was on the verge of crying. How freaking embarrassing would it be if he pissed his pants for everyone to see?

By now his fingers were wet with urine and he looked down to see if it showed on his pants. Of course it didn’t, his pants were already soaked from the rain. If this didn’t show up.. Would anything show up? Niall hesitated. Pissing his pants in a rollercoaster line wasn’t really how he had planned to end his day. But his bladder hurt so much. Nobody would know and he wouldn’t have to worry about losing it while on the rollercoaster, which would probably not go by unnoticed. Harry was still talking, now about Liam. His eyes were focussed on Niall though. But the older guy was sure he could pee without him finding out. He removed his hands from his crotch and started to slowly let it out. The warm liquid spread over his frozen legs and brought back the feeling in them. It felt so good. The urine soaked into his shoes and he wasn’t sure he could wash them to get it out, but that wasn’t important right now. The only thing that mattered right now was the relief. After some minutes he finished and a content smile formed on his lips.

“I like Liam a lot but he has to mind his own business sometimes! Hey Niall, you stopped fidgeting. Don’t you have to pee anymore?” Niall’s face turned a nice shade of red and he looked down. Harry’s eyes followed Niall’s. Niall’s pants were soaking wet but hey, so were his. It had been raining all day. Suddenly it clicked. “Did you just go in your pants?” Niall didn’t answer and Harry started grinning. “You are so smart! No one will see thanks to the rain. I’ll go too.” Harry promptly opened his legs instead of clamping them together like Niall had done and started pissing in full force. A stream clattered on the concrete and Harry let out a sigh. “I didn’t know you had to go so badly,” Niall said, a bit shocked. Harry finished his pee and smiled. “No I didn’t but I figured, why be uncomfortable and hold it while you can also pee without it showing on your pants? This feels better.” Niall started laughing and decided that going in his pants wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you have any comments (about the story, about my writing style, typos, anything!) please don't hesitate to leave them. I always read this site on my cellphone so I'm not sure if the way I wrote it (paragraphs and stuff like that) is easy and nice to read. Just tell me if it isn't! Thanks and see ya! :)


End file.
